


Peace

by AnUnknownForeignBeauty



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Post Series, dream - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-05
Updated: 2008-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 07:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19102591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnUnknownForeignBeauty/pseuds/AnUnknownForeignBeauty
Summary: Harry remembered the sad past of his life. At last he he realised he had found his peace. One shot.





	Peace

_A cruel laugh. A cry._

' _No not Harry' cried someone._

_A blast of light._

_Lily Potter had fallen on the ground motionless._

_Another cruel laugh._

_Another blast of light._

_The dead body of Sirius Black was lying behind the veil._

_Weak Dumbeldoor._

_Another blast of light._

_He disappeared from this world._

_Tom Riddle was standing face to face with Harry._

_His scar was burning._

_The Elder wand flew up in the sky & returned to the hand of its true master._

_Tom Riddle was lying motionless on the floor of the great hall of Hogwarts._

_The last sign of the dark lord Voldemort was disappeared from the world._

_A cry of Joy. Ginny was running towards him._

Harry woke up. He found his wife Ginny asleep beside him. He felt the scar of his fore head. The scar didn't disturb him for long Nineteen years. He had lost many things of his life. But at last he had found the peace.


End file.
